Site Policies
IMPORTANT WARNING: PLEASE READ GAMING CREEPYPASTA IS COMPLETELY AND CERTAINLY NOT RESPONSIBLE OF ANY EFFECTIVE REASON THAT HAPPENS TO YOU AND/OR ANY PERSON. AGES 13 AND/OR OVER ARE PERMITTED IN THIS WIKI. IT IS RECOMMENDED TO FOLLOW THE TERMS OF USE AGE REQUIREMENTS. TO PROTECT AND SAFETY, TAKE THE RISK TO BE IN THIS SITE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS HIGHLY AND STRICTLY ADVISED! READ THE SITE RULES CAREFULLY. IT IS STRICTLY REQUIRED TO DO SO. 'GENERAL SITE POLICIES' PROHIBITED FOLLOWING: *'OFFENSIVE CONTENT REGARDING ANYTHING' *'POINTSGAMMING' *'VANDALISM AND SPAM OF ANY KIND' *'INSULTING PEOPLE INTENTIONALLY, MEANTFULLY, PURPOSELY, WITH PASSION, ETC.' *'DEATH THREATS AGAINST ANYBODY, INCLUDING YOURSELF' *'THREATS OF ANY KIND, INCLUDING THREATNING TO ATTACK ANYBODY, ANYWHERE, ETC.' *'DRAMA(BOTH IN-SITE AND OFF-SITE), FLAMEBATING, AND BASHING' *'OFFENSIVE AND/OR REPETITIVE RANTS' *'HARASSMENT' *'DISCRIMINATION OF ANY KIND: RACISM, RELIGIOUS SLURRING, ETC.' Blog posts/articles, or adding pictures/videos. If you make blog posts or articles, make sure they are not spam or does not have disturbing/harrassing content. If your blog or article has any of these bad content, you will be warned once. The second offense is a one week ban. If your blog or article has very strong disturbing content that is very innaproppiate, and something to offend others as well, such a sexual content, pornography, etc., this will be dealt by an admins discretion. Otherwise, it's an infinite ban. If there is anything that you need to talk about content on blogs/articles or photos/videos, please contact an admin or the founder. Please remember to label a page, video or photo with NSFW content "NSFW". Adding categories to an article. Please only add categories that exist here in this wiki. Adding categories that do not exist in this wiki, is considered as "False Categories" (or "False Category" if only one). You will be warned to eliminate that false category(ies). By not following the rule, you will given only a 1 day ban. Depending on the situation: #One false category will only give one warning. Second offense is a 4 hour block. #More than one to 3 false categories will give you a warning. Second offense will be a 1 day ban. #More than 4 to 8 false categories will give you a 3 day ban. #More than 9 and higher false categories will give you a 5 day ban. #Adding False Categories that are spam, harrasment, or anything innaproppiate, will get you a ban of 6 days. Depending: If one false category has the bad following, it is a 3 day ban. More than two to 9 will get you a ban of 1 week. A long title for each false category that has the bad following, either 3 or higher, will give you a ban of 3 weeks. Please follow the rules of adding categories. Do what is right, don't make someone do the job of eliminating few or more categories for you. Don't be lazy. Follow the rules. Disclaimer: Offensive subjects Racism/racial slurs, religious slurs, harassment, impersonation, threatening/malicious, off-site drama, inappropriate/disallowed/disturbing content, or links that may lead to a screamer-content or disturbing/inappropriate site(s) that may or may not affect a user will not be tolerated. Any of the above will be dealt by an admin's discretion of giving the offending user a punishment. Unallowed Following: #'FAVORITISM' #'DISCRIMINATION' #'PLAGIRISM' #'RACISM' #'HARMING USERS IN ANY WAY' #'DISRESPECT IN THE SITE' #'HARASSMENT, SEXUAL HARASSMENT, "ONLINE BULLYING", FLAMEBAITS, DRAMA AND OFF-SITE DRAMA, BASHING, ATTACKING, IMPERSONATING, AND/OR FORCING/CONTROLLING USERS IN ANY WAY. ' #'PORNOGRAPHY (AS PER TERMS OF USE)' #'INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT THAT COULD HARM USERS (STRONG LIGHT FLASHES/EXPLICIT, HARMFUL CONTENT)' #'ABUSE' Disclaimer We are not responsible of any loss that occurs with a user, and/or a user's post(s)/posted article or story. You are responsible, according to Wikia's Terms of Use, for your own actions/property. Category:Site administration